1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handcarts for lifting and transporting bales of hay. More specifically, this invention relates to a hand-operated hay bale cart with only two wheels connected to a handle frame, which frame pivotally supports a securement rack that impales a hay bale, and balances the impaled hay bale when lifted.
2. Related Art
There are several prior art handcarts for lifting and transporting bales of hay. Also, there are several prior art hand hay bale carts with only two wheels. However, to applicants' knowledge, there has not yet been disclosed a hand hay bale cart with only two wheels connected to a handle frame, which frame pivotally supports a securement rack that impales a hay bale, and balances the impaled hay bale when lifted.